Magical love
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: 9 years after the events of Mahou tsukai precure, Mirai was about to sink into the depth of despair until a certain Kamen rider helps reminds her that life is more than just despair and sadness. but over time the two feel romantic feelings for each other. but can these two become a couple? Or will a Phantom put an end to those feelings? (Mild language but rated M just in case)


**Daniel: yes! My first time shipping a kamen rider and a precure**

**Mirai: wait, who are you shipping?**

**Daniel: you and Haruto AKA Kamen rider wizard.**

**Haruto/Mirai: what !?**

**Daniel: you know what… i think i'm going to Transform myself**

***puts on build driver & shakes Two full bottles***

**Build Driver: Kuma! ****Mahōtsukai****! Best Match! Are you Ready ?!**

**Daniel: HENSHIN!**

**Build Driver: ****Mahō no negai no kuma! Kumau~izādo! Yeah!**

**Daniel: now i am own Kamen rider. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning of despair**

It's been 9 years since that day, Since Mirai and her friends stopped Deusmast, and the three of them said their final goodbyes. Mirai woke up to her eyes filled with tears as she remembered the day she left the magic world, the magic school she attended, her teachers, and her friends behind and starts to break down. After her crying, she went to her kitchen and made breakfast, which was just cereal, and ate it slowly, wanting to forget her past _Grandma…. Why did you leave me behind? _Mirai thought to herself as she got ready for the day.

* * *

Over in a apartment complex, a Young man with brown hair, Named Haruto Soma, woke up to begin his day as it have been a few years since his fight with the Phantoms and Wiseman. As he was eating breakfast saw a news report about his partner Kamen rider beast, AKA Kosuke Nitoh, Being now famous for being the most daring adventurer out there "some things never change." Haruto said as he finished his breakfast.

* * *

In a Luxury Penthouse, A man in a business looks down at the townspeople as if they were ants that he could smash on and he wanted to, but he had other business to attend to "Now that wiseman is gone, it's time for me to make a new future for the phantoms." The man said as he transformed from a tux to a monster in a suit of armor branded with a single Flame-like emblem centered on the torso, flame emblem-esque thorns protruding from its greaves, and Flame emblem-esque thorns wrapping around its boots. Its crown and shoulder pad are gold, while the rest of the armor is colored in light shades of blue and silver. It has two silver belts on its waist and what seem to be white feathers on its right shoulder in place of a spiked pauldron. Several cords criss cross in front of its torso, connecting a pair of baggy sleeves to massive, oblong pieces of armor worn on each arm. The monster holds a Photo of the gate he is targeting and looks at the ground & quickly saw the Gate walking on the streets, He sends the Ghouls to get her and make her fall into Despair.

* * *

Mirai was going to her Parents home, since she hasn't seen them for a year, but she then bumps into Haruto causing him to drop a few of his rings "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here let me pick them up for you!" Mirai Quickly picked the rings up and once again apologized "It's no problem at all. You were in a hurry." Haruto said but then Him and Mirai saw the Ghouls and Haruto quickly grabbed Mirai's arm "Hey! What's going on?!" Mirai ask out of Fear "I'll explain later we Got to go now!" Haruto said as him and Mirai started to run, Haruto then uses his Right hand with the ring that had a hand on it for the design and put it up to his belt and the belt said "**Connect! Please~!" **The belt said as it summoned a giant circle that spout out a motorcycle and another Circle, with the dragon motif, Summoned two Helmets for the bike. Haruto got on as quickly as he could and told Mirai to get on as well, the two of them ride off to avoid the Ghouls.

* * *

After arriving to Haruto's Apartment, the two went inside and Mirai along with Haruto quickly sat down on the couch to catch their breaths, After catching their breaths Mirai got up and looked at Haruto with a worry face "What the hell were those things?" Mirai asked "Those Things are called Ghouls, their purpose is to find a Gate for the phantoms, which a Gate is someone with Magical potential, and a phantom is manifestation of a Gate's Despair and then try to make other Gates fall into despair." Haruto explained as he goes into further detail about what happened to him and the other phantoms, He and Mirai found out that Mirai is a Gate but she knew she would be safe "Wow, it sounds like you had a lot to deal with all at once." Mirai commenting as she started to feel tired Haruto saw what time it was and knew it was late and decided to let Mirai sleep at his place for the night, he grabs a blanket from his closet and a pillow from his room and puts it under Mirai's head and the rest of her body being covered by the cover that Haruto lays over her, After that, he went to bed himself.

* * *

That night, the man was not pleased with fact that the ghouls had failed and knew he might have to do everything himself.

* * *

The Next day, Haruto and Mirai had breakfast together and talked about few things, that Mirai was a Magical girl known as Cure Miracle, they both lost people that they cared about, and the most important thing is that the two are still clinging to hope despite everything that happened to them. Mirai decided to stay with him out of fear that she would be attacked again "Haruto? Do you mind if i stay with you. So that way i don't have to get attacked by the Ghouls again." Mirai ask as Haruto nodded his head yes "It's not like you have a choice. If a phantom really is alive, then your gonna have to stay here with me." Haruto said as he went to his room's closet and grabbed a box which was filled with many different magic rings. When he returned he heard playing from his TV and Mirai was singing to a certain song. A song that heard on the radio once. A song called Kimi no Taion.

**(Kimi No Taion English cover, By Jubyphonic)**

**-LYRICS—**

**Bright and shining, it called to me in colors made to shock**

**Walking easily, suddenly it made me stop**

**Losing it all, tearing from me as I fall**

**What I chased was but a dream, no more than blank walls**

**Heard your voice again and found I had a longing all along**

**But it's far away today somehow, like hearing a song**

**Wanna grab the hand we held, so warm and never let it go**

**It was love we called it far too long ago**

**Flowers blooming all around, waxing moon, another round**

**Here we go again, repaint my sky and ground**

**You were warm, already mine, now you're leaving me behind**

**I'll forget the heat and how it felt and well, I guess that it's alright**

**Was walking 'round town alone but didn't know where to go**

**Looking out for you but finding I was all alone**

**Waving em goodbye, watching precious memories play but I**

**Shut my eyes and looked away, falling from so high**

**What if I could say the words? What if you gave me the chance?**

**Maybe things would be the way they were, our life a romance**

**But before I knew, my hand was reaching out and then**

**I lied to you and did it all again**

**Flowers dying all around, waning moon, another round**

**Here we go again, repaint my seasons now**

**You were real, already mine, now you're leaving me behind**

**I'll forget the touch and how it felt, I'll forget you were ever mine**

**You swore to me eternity, but now here we are**

**Watching it all decay and fall, our long depart**

**Winter wandering, then it bloomed to Spring**

**Summer into leaves, watching Fall asleep all along**

**Will we ever be okay? Will it take long?**

**To see that meeting wasn't so wrong**

**Always running all around, wishing wondering how**

**I could see you smile even once but now…**

**Nights- I'm wandering around, mornings- someone that I found**

**And they paint me new with colors, up and down**

**I'm ok and I'm away from your heat another day**

**I'll forget it all and sleep until you fade**

**Say goodbye to a friend, know that this is the end**

**If you won't return to me, then go**

**You won't be seen again**

After the song Mirai saw Haruto clapping for her amazing singing voice "It's just a hobby i do." Mirai said blushing from embarrassment "Well you should turn it into a full time career if you like it so much." Haruto said as Mirai grabbed her stuff and started to go towards the door and Haruto notice that she had a face showing some sadness.

* * *

In Town, Haruto was with Mirai, escorting her to her parents house, making sure that she was safe from the phantom that wants her in despair. When they got to Mirai's house, she opened the front door, seeing that her parents are working hard as ever in they're family's Jewelry store "Hey mom, hey dad." Mirai greeted them as they came up to her "Mirai, Honey! Oh, how are you?" Mrs. Asahina ask ash her husband came up right behind her "Ha, I've been fine Mom." Mirai said "You said you would visit yesterday. What happened?" Mr. Asahina asked "Oh, well me and Haruto ran into a problem yesterday." Mirai said as her parents turned to Haruto with stern faces "Oh no! It wasn't like that at all! She was being attacked so i saved her." Haruto said as he Explained about the phantoms, At first Mirai's parents didn't believe them at first but Haruto showed them his magic spell by putting a red ring with a Garruda design on it and the belt said "**Garruda! Please~!"** A mini-kit appeared and form the little creature on it's own and to complete it Haruto put the red ring on the mechanical like Garruda & started to fly around "So Magic is real." Mrs. Asahina said as she watched the Garruda fly around and landed on Mirai's shoulder "I think i like your boyfriend, Mirai." Mr. Asahina said playfully making Mirai and Haruto to blush "What?! Dad! Haruto's not my boyfriend!" Mirai yelled at him "And beside mom…." Mirai said as she looked towards her mother with both anger and sadness in her eyes "When i was younger, i tried to tell you that magic exist and you said you didn't believe in that kind of stuff. But With Haruto showing you one spell, Now You believe in Magic! Why Couldn't you open your eyes sooner When i was Little, You Bitch!" Mirai yelled but quickly covered her mouth after realizing who she was saying that to "Mom… I…." Mirai stumbled on her words and ran outside with Tears in her eyes as Haruto chased after her.

* * *

Haruto found Mirai at the park sitting at a bench crying like a child, He sat right next to her "I'm sorry Haruto. I overreacted." Mirai said as she saw a boy with red hair walked up to them "Did those Ghouls give you two trouble?" The red hair boy said as Haruto and Mirai stood up by that question "How do know about the Ghouls?" Haruto ask in concern "Because I'm just like you. A ring bearing wizard. My name is Touma." Touma introduced himself as he puts the silver ring with the hand symbol to his belt and it said "**Driver on! Please~!" **the belt turned into a new Wizardriver much to Haruto's surprise "A Wizardriver?!" Haruto said in shock "That's right. And you are not worthy to protect her from the Phantoms." Touma said as he pointed at Mirai and flips the right switch down and put the other one up and driver chanted "**Shoodabi doobi Touch to Henshin!" "**Henshin." Touma said as he put on a ring with a dragon motif and puts up to the driver "**Dragon! Please ~! Dragon, Dragon, Dragon, Dragon, Dragon!" **The driver said as Touma was surrounded by a flaming dragon that engulfed him in flames and appeared like Kamen Rider Wizard but with more of a dragon motif "I am…. Kamen Rider Phantom!"

* * *

**Daniel: and with that this chapter ends.**

**Haruto: so a brand new Kamen Rider?**

**Mirai: But I can't believe you ended this on a cliffhanger. **

**Daniel: I know, right? Anyways i hope you like the first chapter of my kamen Rider x Precure story and i can't wait to do chapter 2 and feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter but until next time, ciao.**


End file.
